Midnight Escapades
by Crow3798
Summary: 17 year old Beca is as rebellious as ever as she sneaks out in the middle of the night to meet up with her friends. Bechloe with a side of Staubrey.
1. Chapter 1

**Monday night/Tuesday morning**

"You need to feed her," Beca stated as she stared solemnly at the TV.

"I know, but I'm feeding myself first. I need to be in a good mood for work or I won't get a promotion." Stacie retorted, as if it was obvious that that's what she was doing.

"You do know that you can loose your kids if you don't keep them happy?" Beca questioned with a raised brow as she turned to look at the brunette sat next to her at the edge of her bed.

Stacie's eyes grew wide as her face contorted into a look of horror.

"What?! Shit. What have I got myself in to," she said as she frantically turned back to the TV, controller in hand as she changed the actions of the character.

"Stacie, it's just sims. You can always have another kid." Beca added with a shrug as she leaned back on the bed.

"Oh, so you expect me to just leave it to die and then have another?"

"You were perfectly fine with not feeding it a minute ago."

"I was gonna feed it. Just, after I fed myself."

Beca let out a sigh as she propped herself up on her elbows. "Okay, so marry a random guy so he moves in with you and your kid. If he has a job, make him quit. So, he can spend all his time raising the kid, making sure it's needs are all full. You can make sure your needs are full for your stupid promotion."

Stacie seemed to be thinking for a moment before she nodded and smiled. "That could work. I'm gonna do that,"

Beca let out a sigh. "Stace, I love you and all, but can't we play Call of Duty or something? Anything but Sims."

"Hey, you're the one who owns this game."

"I used to play it a lot, but it gets boring really quick." Beca replied, laying back down on the bed as she stared at the ceiling.

Stacie was about to reply, when a tall blonde woman appeared in the doorway.

"Stacie, honey. It's getting late, you should be going to bed now." She said, in a soft, gentle voice as she offered the girls a smile.

"Okay mom." Stacie replied with a sigh as she put down the game controller, getting off the bed and heading out of the room.

"You too, Beca." The woman then added as she looked back in to the room.

Beca defiantly crossed her arms over her chest. "You can tell Stacie what to do, but your not my mom, Sheila," she spat her name out like it was poison.

Sheila let out a sigh, "I don't know why you insist on being so hostile. You and Stacie get on so well. Why can't we?" She asked, but wasn't expecting an answer as she turned and headed in to her own room, where Beca's father was undoubtedly waiting.

Beca snorted as she rose from her seat on the bed, walking over to the door. She pushed it closed before laying back on her bed. Sheila was right. She should get some sleep. But she wasn't really tired. She pulled out her phone to check the time, seeing that it was just after 11PM and she had a text from Chloe. She smiled slightly as she unlocked the phone to read the text.

 _'Parents are away all week. Aubrey is at mine for the week. You think you and Stace could get out?'_

 _'Will try. Meet you at your in fifteen.' She text back before putting her phone in her pocket._

Since Shelia and Stacie moved in with them, Beca had not been able to go out and meet her friends since Sheila had convinced her father that she needed to complete all her school work and chores before she would be able to go out. So, she and Stacie often left the house in the middle of the night while Sheila and Warren were in bed. But, lately, Chloe hadn't been able to get out due to her parents no longer working through the night, but through the day instead. So, Beca was looking forward to being able to see her, and Aubrey, again.

Beca crept out in to the hall, making sure the lights in her room were off as she closed the door. No one would go in if the door was closed. She made her way to Stacie's room, not bothering to knock in case it disturbed her dad or Sheila. She opened the door, poking her head around the corner.

"Stace," she whispered in to the darkness. In response, Stacie's bedside lamp turned on as the brunette sat up in bed.

"I could have been naked," Stacie replied with a smirk.

Beca just shrugged as she stepped in to the room, closing the door behind her.

"You make me sit in the bathroom to talk to you while you shower. I don't think you're worried about me seeing you naked." Beca replied as she took a seat on the edge of Stacie's bed. "Anyway, Chloe text. Her parents are away all week, so Aubrey's at hers. You gonna come out with us?"

Stacie appeared to think for a moment before she threw the covers off of her, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed.

"Let me get changed first." Stacie said as she headed to the closet.

"Why? I'm wearing this." Beca replied as she looked down at the tiger striped onesie she was wearing.

"Oooh, I have a leopard onesie. I'm gonna wear that." She replied, and without word, she pulled off her PJ's.

Beca rolled her eyes as she lay back on the bed. "I think I see you in less clothes than your boyfriend."

"Hmm? Oh, trust me, Jesse has seen more than you ever will," Stacie giggled as she turned to Beca with a wink before pulling on her onesie.

"Oh my god. TMI Stacie. TMI."

Stacie rolled her eyes, as she zipped up her onesie, pulling on the hood for good measure. It was a little big, but to be honest, it was dark and only her friends would see her. besides, Beca's was like three sizes too big so it wasn't really noticeable that hers was a little loose.

"Ready. Let's go." Stacie then said as she turned off the lamp, opening the door as quietly as she could. She headed down the stairs, careful not to step on the creaky step. Beca shut the door to Stacie's room before following her down the stairs. Now at the bottom, both girls pulled on their converse.

Stacie headed in to the lounge while Beca was still struggling with her shoes. She opened the window, and easily climbed out. When she looked back in, she saw Beca had only just managed to put on her shoes and was making her way to the window. Beca climbed out, but not as easily as Stacie had managed to, since her legs were a lot shorter so it was harder.

"Do you have the key for the back gate?" Stacie asked as she headed to the gate, which stood at about six foot so was too tall for them to climb without anything to stand on.

Beca grinned as she pulled the key from her pocket, "While you were rushing off, I was taking my time and actually remembered the key." She said smugly as she unlocked it, pulling it open.

"Whatever," Stacie retorted as she rolled her eyes, following Beca through the gate, closing it behind her.

* * *

A quick ten minute walk, and the pair finally arrived at Chloe's. The ginger haired girl was stood outside, locking her door, with Aubrey leaned against the wall.

"About time you two got here. Beca said fifteen minutes." Aubrey said with a huff as she crossed her arms.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Calm down. Stacie was adamant she needed to change in to a onesie to match mine."

Chloe turned to the group, and instantly burst out laughing at Beca's outfit.

"Bec, that onesie is huge. It's way too big for you." She said, still laughing.

Beca looked down at the onesie, not seeing the big deal. "So.. it's comfy." she defended.

Stacie then slung an arm around Beca's shoulders, "As much as I'd like to make fun of the size of Beca's onesie. What are we planning to do?"

"Well Chlo and I were gonna go up to the park." Aubrey answered.

"Which one?" Beca then asked, since there were two local parks.

"The one at the end of your street." Chloe then replied, motioning in the general direction.

Beca and Stacie nodded in sync as they turned, walking down Chloe's driveway with Chloe and Aubrey following behind them.

Beca slowed her pace, until she was walking next to Aubrey.

"I'm surprised you'd come out this late. What would your parents think if they found out? Miss Aubrey Posen, being a rebel." She teased the blonde, a slight smirk on her face.

Aubrey rolled her eyes at Beca's antics, but still turned to face her. "I'm staying at Chloe's all week. Which means, my actions are not influenced by my parents."

Beca's eyes widened in shock. Since when was Aubrey's actions not influenced by her parents?

"And Chloe can be very convincing." She added, her gaze straight forward, focusing on the back of Stacey's head.

Beca raised a brow, looking from Stacie to Aubrey, before focusing on Aubrey again. She was going to say something, but decided against it.

"I'm just surprised they let you stay at Chloe's while her parents are away."

"They may not know that Chloe's parents are away." Aubrey replied, not turning to face Beca.

"What? You didn't tell them it would just be the two of you? Oh my god. You're a total secret bad ass."

Aubrey just rolled her eyes, not saying anything else, but instead rushed to catch up with Chloe and Stacie who were a bit in front.

"Oh, yea! Just leave me behind!" Beca called after her as she raced behind them to catch up.

* * *

When they finally reached the park, Beca took a seat on one of the swings. Chloe took the one next to her, while Stacie and Aubrey sat at the bottom of the slide. Beca rested her head against the chain links of the swing, as she watched Aubrey and Stacie talk. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Chloe say something beside her.

"Huh?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I asked you how you've been. It's been a while since we saw each other."

"Oh, fine. You know. The usual crap."

"So by that you mean you've been binge eating chocolate cake, ice cream and watching terrible shark films."

Beca laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Am I that predictable?"

Chloe nodded, "Yes. Yes you are." She said as she also laughed.

Beca smirked as she swung sideways on the swing, crashing in to the side of the seat Chloe was sat on. The ginger haired girl let out a 'oof' before turning to Beca.

"Oh, so you want to play that game, huh?" Chloe said as she got off the swing with a smirk.

"Bring it on." Beca said as she also stood, but was quite a bit shorter than Chloe.

Chloe wasted no time before she gently pushed Beca backwards, the smug smirk still on her face. Beca flung her arm around Chloe's neck, getting her in a headlock. Chloe just pushed on the back of Beca's knee, causing her to fall forwards and let go of Chloe. Chloe laughed as Beca rolled on to her back, trying to get back up. In order to prevent her from getting up, Chloe sat on Beca's stomach.

"God, get your fat ass off of me." Beca complained, trying to push Chloe off of her.

"Hmm.. Let me think." Chloe pretended to be in thought for a while before shaking her head. "Nope." With that, she pinned Beca's arms above her head and proceeded to tickle her sides.

Beca screamed out, writhing under Chloe's grip as she tried to get free. But, she couldn't help the laughter as Chloe lightly tickled her.

"No! No! Stop! I can't.." Beca let out, struggling to get her breath.

Chloe's smile dropped as she let go of Beca's arms, quickly getting off of the smaller girl.

"Bec, are you okay?" She asked, worried she had actually hurt her.

Beca just burst out laughing, but promptly reveiced a slap to the side of the face.

"Holy crap Beca. I actually thought I'd hurt you!"

"Sorry. But.. You're face. It was priceless." Beca said, still laughing. She clutched her chest, hurting a bit from the laughter, as she sat up.

Chloe just let out a huff as she stood up and made her way over to Aubrey and Stacie.

"Come on Chlo! I said I was sorry!" Beca called after her as she stood up, brushing strands of grass from the back of her onesie before jogging over to the three girls.

Chloe just crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring what Beca was saying.

Beca let out a sigh as she sat beside Chloe. "Will you forgive me if we go to the 24 hour store and I buy you some orange juice?" She asked, knowing it was Chloe's favorite.

Chloe thought for a second, finally turning to Beca. "Okay." she said, now smiling.

Beca chuckled as she helped Chloe up off the slide. "You two gonna come?" She asked Stacie and Aubrey.

Stacie looked at Aubrey for a moment before looking at Beca and shaking her head. "Nah, we're gonna go down to the other park. The one with that climbing frame." She answered.

"Okay, we'll meet you there later." Chloe said as she and Beca left the park.

The pair walked down the street in silence, until Chloe turned to Beca.

"I want cookies as well." She said, putting her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

Beca raised a brow as she looked at Chloe. "You don't expect much do you?" She said with a chuckle.

* * *

Luckily, the store was only at the end of the street, so it didn't take long for them to get there. Beca grabbed a carton of orange juice and a pack of cookies before turning to Chloe. "Anything else?" She asked, but Chloe shook her head. Beca turned and headed to the checkout, paid for the cookies and juice before handing them to Chloe as they left the store.

"We're meeting Aubrey and Stacie at the other park, yea?" Beca asked Chloe, "The one with the children's stuff." She added, just for good measure.

Chloe nodded, "Which other park? There's only two in the area." She said as she popped a cookie in her mouth.

Beca rolled her eyes, "You're getting very sarcastic."

"Me? Sarcastic? Please." Chloe said dramatically as she placed a hand over her chest, causing Beca to laugh.

"You're such a wierdo."

* * *

When they reached the park, they found that Aubrey was sat atop the ball-shaped climbing frame. Beca also noticed that a few swings, and a slide, was in the process of being built as that section of the park was fenced off.

"Bree, what are you doing up there?" Chloe yelled as she jogged to the bottom of the frame, standing next to Stacie as she looked up at her friend.

"Stacie didn't think I could get up. I proved her wrong." Aubrey yelled back.

"Congratulations, Bree. You can climb a ball made of rope and metal. Now, you wanna get down?" Beca called as she too jogged up to the base.

"Umm.. I don't think I can." Aubrey yelled back.

"Oh that's fantastic." Beca grumbled.

They were all silenced when the sound of tires filled their ears. All four girls turned to the nearby road, seeing the headlights of a slow moving car. Instinctively, they all assumed it was the cops, so began to panic.

"Run!" Aubrey yelled to the three girls as she ducked down, still a top the frame. Hopefully, she wouldn't be spotted as she wore dark clothes.

Beca, Stacie and Chloe all bolted in the opposite direction, back towards the fenced off area of the park. As the car got closer, Beca slowed, they wouldn't be able to get to cover.

"Dive! Dive! Dive!" Beca yelled, watching Stacie, then Chloe leap to the ground.

Beca dropped to her knees, skidding on the ground a little before flopping down to the ground on her stomach. She lay in silence for a while, until the car seemed to go.

"Guys!" they heard Aubrey call, before they all stood one by one. "Jeez, I thought you left me, I couldn't see you." She shouted as the three girls made their way back to her.

"At least the car didn't see us." Beca said, wiping grass and dirt from her onesie, when she felt a pain in her knee. It also felt a little soggy under her onesie. While Chloe climbed up the ball to help Aubrey down, Beca rolled up the leg of the onesie. Stacie walked over to Beca, a slight smile on her face.

"Don't worry, it wasn't the cops. Just a normal car." She told Beca, then noticed a large, almost circular cut on her knee. Blood trickled down her leg.

"That needs cleaning." Stacie told Beca.

"Hmm? Oh, yea. I think I did it when I dove down. Must have been when I skidded." Beca replied, about to roll the leg back down when Stacie's hand stopped her.

"Don't. It's an open cut, still bleeding. Cover it up, and your onesie will stick to it and that won't be pretty." Stacie told her.

Beca nodded, leaving the leg up before looking up to the climbing frame. Aubrey and Chloe were just jumping to the ground.

"Chlo, can we head back to yours?" Beca asked, as Chloe and Aubrey looked down at her leg. Aubrey nearly fainting at the blood.

Chloe nodded, before they all headed back to Chloe's.

"Does it hurt?" Chloe asked Beca.

Beca shook her head, "Not really. But it will as it heals. I probably won't be able to bend my leg all the way. Why did we run anyway? Even if it was the cops, we could just say our dog got out so we was looking for it."

Chloe chuckled, but shrugged. "Aubrey yelled at us for run. So I did. I didn't really have time to think. Next thing, you're yelling at us to dive down."

"Ha, yea. It was kinda instinct to try and not be seen, ya know? I just.. I dunno. I guess I panicked." Beca replied with a slight shrug.

"Aww, Beca tries to act like a total bad ass, but she's really a total softie." Chloe teased, gently poking Beca's side.

Beca just shoved Chloe away, rolling her eyes. "Shut up, I'm not soft." She tried to defend herself.

* * *

By the time they reached Chloe's house, and actually got inside, the blood on Beca's leg was just about dry.

"Sit on the couch, I'll get something to clean it with. Do you want something to put on it?" Chloe asked Beca, but she shook her head. She just wanted something to clean it with.

Aubrey and Stacie took a seat on the sofa beside Beca, but were relatively silent.

"Okay, what's going on? Since when are you two silent." Beca said, turning to the two taller girls.

"Nothing. Bree just feels sick. The blood and all." Stacie said as she began to rub gentle circles on Aubrey's back.

Beca let out a sigh as she stood up and made her way in to the kitchen, where Chloe had gone to find something to clean her knee with.

"My blood is making Bree sick," She said, in a slightly whiny voice, eyes resting on Chloe who was holding a pack of wipes.

"Sit down there," Chloe said, motioning to the bar stool placed at the island. Beca nodded and did as she was told, taking a seat on the stool.

Chloe crouched down, so she was level with Beca's knee as she took out a wipe. She began to clean the dried blood off of Beca's leg, careful of the cut just yet. When her leg was clean, she took out another, clean wipe.

"This will probably sting," She said, getting ready to clean the actual cut.

"I can do it myself, you know." Beca replied, reaching for the wipe, but Chloe had already placed it on the cut.

It didn't hurt at first, but after a second, it began to sting. Almost like a burning sensation. She bit her tongue, holding back a whimper.

"All done," Chloe finally said as she stood up straight.

While Chloe disposed of the wipes, now covered in Beca's blood, Beca slid off the bar stool and slid the onesie back down her leg. Involuntarily, she let out a yawn.

"You tired?" Chloe asked, as she had noticed the yawn.

Beca nodded, "A bit. But it's..." She paused as she took out her phone to check the time. "3AM. Yea, I guess me and Stace should head back." She said.

Chloe nodded as she followed Beca in to the front room.

"Stace, it's just past three. You want to head home now?" She asked Stacie, who just looked at the clock, as if she hadn't realized the time either.

"Oh, um. Ok. I didn't think it was this late." Stacie replied as she stood, walking over to Beca.

"Me either, but I'm pretty tired now." Beca replied.

"I guess I am. A bit." Stacie added, before also yawning. She let out a slight laugh before her and Beca headed to the front door.

"See ya later," They both called to the two girls still in the front room, before heading out.

Beca closed the door behind them, yawning once more, as she followed Stacie through the streets back to their house. She put her hands in her pocket, eyes starting to feel a little heavy.

* * *

When they reached the house, they entered the same way they exited four hours earlier. Beca locked the gate behind them while Stacie climbed through the window. Beca followed, still struggling to get through. When she was finally through, they both headed up the stairs.

"See you in the morning, Becs." Stacie called as she headed towards her room.

"Yea, see you in the morning." Beca replied, also heading in to her room. She closed the door behind her, and slid off her onesie before crawling under the covers. She contemplated watching a film, but before she had decided, sleep took over.

* * *

 **A/N;;**

 **Thanks for reading! This is loosely based of a few things I've done when I was a little younger.**

 **This is more for fun than anything, since I get bored a little. I'll update soon, but there's probably only going to be two or three more chapters. So, it's not going to be massively long.**

 **Review, follow, fave, do whatever you want you beautiful unicorns.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday night/Friday morning**

Beca sat on the edge of her bed, laptop placed towards the center, the current top 40 playing quietly in the background. The short brunette bobbed her head to the tune, occasionally skipping songs she didn't like.

Other than that, her eyes were glued to the TV screen, her face wrinkled up in concentration. She had been playing call of duty for the past three hours, hoping to get the next prestige before she headed to bed.

"Yes! Prestige Five!" She yelled, a little too loudly as she threw a fist up in the air. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, remembering her dad and stepmonster were asleep in the next room. The last thing she wanted was to wake them and end up on the receiving end of one of Sheila's lectures.

After a moment, when she was sure the pair were still asleep, Beca proceeded to turn of the console and head to the bathroom.

As she opened the bathroom door, her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was a text from Chloe.

 _'What you doing?'_

Beca smirked as she quickly typed out a reply. _'Peeing.'_ She chuckled as she sent the text, typing out another to send along with it. _'Was just heading to bed, though. Why?'_

After a moment, as Beca had finished in the bathroom, she received a reply from Chloe.

 _'Well grab your shoes, we're outside your house.'_

Beca raised a brow, before moving over to the window in her bedroom, which was on the front of the house. She moved the curtain, to see Chloe and Aubrey were leaning against the fence. She let out a soft chuckle, before re-closing the curtain.

 _'Be right there.'_ She text back, putting her pone in the pocket of her jeans. She had been too busy playing Call of Duty to get changed in to her pyjamas, so she decided to just stay dressed as she was if she was going out.

Before she headed downstairs, Beca peered around the door in to her dad's bedroom. Good. They were both asleep. With that sorted, she rushed downstairs, careful not to make a sound. She grabbed a pair of converse, putting them on as quickly as she could before opening up the window in the lounge, like she had a few days before. It didn't take her very long to get out of the window this time. But, she had been in a rush to get out so she had forgotten the key for the gate.

'Great,' she muttered to herself as she moved one of the plastic garden chairs in front of the gate.

She climbed up on to the chair, before hauling herself on to the six foot gate. Now, sat at the top, she took a breath before jumping down to the other side. The sound of her shoes hitting the floor echoed around a bit, but it probably wasn't loud enough to have waked her dad.

Beca put her hands in her pocket as she walked down on to the front of the house, grinning as Chloe and Aubrey turned around.

"Beca! Where's Stacie? Is she not coming out?" Aubrey asked, as she tried to look around Beca to see if the girl in question was about.

"Wow, hi to you too, Aubrey." Beca greeted with an eye roll. "But no, she's not even here. She's at her grandparents tonight."

"Is it far? We could stop by see if she could get out?" Chloe suggested, offering a grin.

Beca simply shrugged, "It's about a five minute walk. Her grandparents have this crazy loud alarm that is set off whenever you go downstairs. I don't know if Stace even knows the code to shut it off. But even if she did, they have a dog that would bark and wake the whole house." She replied.

Aubrey frowned a little, letting out the smallest of sighs, hoping that the other two didn't hear it. "So she wouldn't be able to come out?"

"I didn't say that. The window in her room over looks the garage. She could climb out of the window, on to the roof, but without something to climb on to, she ain't getting back on that roof to get in.

Chloe grinned as she clapped her hands, "Great! Lead the way, Becs."

Beca rolled her eyes, but nonetheless, she began to walk towards where Stacie's grandparent's house was.

* * *

Roughly five minutes later, the three of them were standing in front of the house.

"Jesus Christ, how big is that house?" Chloe asked, taking in the rather large house.

"Stacie's mom's side of the family are like, loaded. You should see her uncle's house. Seriously." Beca commented, as she casually bit on her nails.

Aubrey took out her phone, punching in Stacie's number before lifting the phone to her ear. After a moment, she let out a huff as she lowered the phone.

"No answer," Aubrey said as she put the phone in her pocket. Stacie was probably sleeping. "Which one's her room?" She then asked, turning to look at Beca.

"It's on the side, where the garage is." Beca replied, looking up at the house. "Wait, that room there," She pointed to the window that had the curtains closed, and the light on. "That's the guest room. Stacie might be in there."

Chloe nodded, looking up at the window. She let a moment pass before she crouched down, picking up a small stone from the sidewalk. She raised her arm, ready to throw it, but Beca grabbed her arm.

"Dude, no. You'll wake the fucking dog."

"Relax, Beca. It'll hardly make a sound. Just enough to get Stacie's attention." Chloe replied.

"And if it's not actually Stacie in that room?"

Chloe shrugged, "We run." She simply said, throwing the stone. It hit the window, the sound echoing around, but it probably just seemed loud because it was so quiet. Seriously, you could probably hear a pen drop.

After a moment, the curtains moved out of the way, and Stacie appeared in it's place, a confused look on her face as she saw her three friends.

Aubrey grinned taking her phone out to call Stacie, as all three girls made a 'phone' signal with their hands against their ears. Stacie seemed to understand, as she put the curtain back in it's place. It didn't take long for Stacie to answer the call.

"What the hell are you guys doing out there?" She yelled down the phone.

"Hold on, let me put you on speaker." Aubrey replied, before removing the phone from her ear. "There, we can all hear you now."

"Guys, why are you here? And throwing a fucking stone? My grandparents have a crazy, evil dog. And seriously, my grandpa has a shotgun. He'd shoot you, no questions, if he saw you."

Aubrey's eyes seemed to widen a little, while Beca seemed unfazed and Chloe just laughed.

"Stace, shut the hell up for a minute," Beca called in to the phone, satisfied when she got no reply. "Why aren't you in your room?"

"My grandparents have been using my room for storing pieces of crap because I haven't been in a while. So, it's impossible to get in." Came Stacie's reply.

Beca ran a hand through her hair as she cast a glance back up to the house, to see if anyone was about.

"So, you won't be able to get out?" Aubrey asked, but already knew the answer.

"No. The alarm going off would wake the dog. Now, get the fuck off my lawn so I can sleep. Seriously, I was like almost asleep when whatever you threw scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry Stace, It was Chlo. I told her not to." Beca replied, laughing a little.

* * *

The three bid Stacie goodnight, before hanging up the phone and walking down to the end of the street, since they didn't want to get caught hanging outside the house.

"So what now?" Beca asked, leaning against the street sign with her hands in her pockets.

The two other girls were silent for a moment, before Chloe turned to Beca with a grin.

"You know where the old doctor's used to be?" She asked, both Beca and Aubrey nodding. "There's a new park down there, with like a zip wire and shit. We could go down there."

Beca shrugged. There was nothing else to do, and now she'd been out in the cold air for a bit, she wasn't tired so she didn't plan on going home soon.

"I'm down," Beca replied, with a firm nod.

Both Beca and Chloe then looked to Aubrey, who seemed to be a little unconvinced.

"I dunno guys. It's almost an hours walk. And isn't that where all the crack heads live?" She asked, looking from Beca to Chloe.

Chloe just shrugged, she didn't really know, so she looked to Beca for the answer. Beca just nodded, not really seeing the problem.

"Are you kidding? If we go there, they'll try and inject me with smack." Aubrey said, the panic visible in her eyes. It looked as if she was ready to blow chunks at any moment.

Beca chuckled as she shook her head, "Bree, they're probably all passed out drunk and high by now." She said, though it didn't really make it sound any better.

"Still. I'm not going there."

Chloe rolled her eyes, but knew there was no convinced Aubrey now. So, she decided to suggest something else.

"How about we just go on a walk then?" Chloe said, to which Aubrey and Beca just nodded.

Might as well, since they couldn't just stand on the corner of a street where mainly old people lived. That would look a bit creepy.

* * *

The three of them had been walking for roughly ten minutes, when Aubrey notices the bottom window of a house was wide open, the room inside pitch black.

"Guys, look there." She said, pointing to the window as they passed.

"Oh my god, they might be getting robbed." Chloe said, Aubrey already pulling out her phone to call her cops.

"Chill, it's a woman that lives there. She leaves the window open all the time. She sits there during the day, just looking out on to the street." Beca said, knowing it was just nothing.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked, turning to Beca.

"Chlo, trust me. Besides, the neighbors will call the cops if anything is actually happening. And if we call, we'll probably get in trouble for being out at this time anyway."

Chloe nodded. "Okay. I trust you."

"I'm so blaming you if I find out anything did happen." Aubrey said as she put her phone back in her pocket.

Beca just rolled her eyes, before carrying on walking up the street. She pulls her hood up, putting her hands back in her pocket. She turned to look at Aubrey with a smirk.

"Wanna hear a joke?" she asked.

Aubrey raised a brow suspiciously, but since Chloe was nodding eagerly, she too nodded.

"How do you drown a blonde?" Beca asked, knowing that Aubrey hated any kind of blonde joke. "Glue a mirror to the bottom of the pool."

Chloe tried to hold in her laughter, since she also knew that Aubrey didn't like blonde jokes.

"Not even funny, Beca." Aubrey spat Beca's name, her eyes narrowing to the short girl. "Remind me which dwarf you are again? Oh I remember, Dopey."

Aubrey now held a smug look as Beca let out a huff. "That's low." She grumbled, glaring at the blonde.

"It might be low, but you still need a stool to reach it." Aubrey grinned at the shocked look on Beca's face. "Don't start what you can't finish."

"Bree, this is going to end up going too far." Chloe said, stepping in between the two girls. Aubrey and Beca didn't argue that often any more, but their big arguments usually started off with silly jokes like these. And usually ended in a few punches being thrown, and Aubrey throwing up.

Beca placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder as she gently moved her out of the way. The brunette and blonde spent a moment just staring at each other, eyes narrowed in a glare before Beca finally broke the silence.

"So, Bree. You plan on coming out of that closet any time soon?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice as she offered an obvious fake smile.

Aubrey's eyes widened as she quickly looked to Chloe, who looked just as surprised, with her hand over her mouth as she stared at Beca in disbelief.

Once Aubrey had recovered from the initial shock, her face contorted in to a look of anger, the glare returning to her face as she looked back at Beca. Before she even knew what she was doing, Aubrey slapped Beca's cheek, the sound deafening as it echoed around them. Aubrey's hand began to sting instantly, but at least it wiped the smug look off Beca's face. Now, Beca held a look of pure shock, as her own hand shot up to her cheek.

"Screw you Beca." Aubrey said to the brunette as she turned and fast-walked down the street, not really caring where she was going.

Beca and Chloe stood in silence for a moment, both too shocked to move or even talk. Beca knew she had gone way too far. She didn't even mean to say it, she just couldn't help it. Aubrey had a way of getting under her skin, and although they were relatively close friends now, the blonde still annoyed her to no end.

"Beca. You need to apologize." Chloe finally said, stepping over to Beca.

Beca nodded as she looked up to meet Chloe's gaze. "I know." She said, her voice low, barely above a whisper.

* * *

As Chloe turned in the direction Aubrey had gone, hoping to find the blonde somewhere to be able to catch up to her. However, Aubrey was no where to be seen.

"Shit, where did she go?" Chloe said, more thinking aloud as she pulled out her phone. She tried to call Aubrey, but received no answer. "Damn, she's not answering."

"Okay, we'll walk in that general direction and keep a lookout for her." Beca said, almost panicking as she began to walk in the direction Aubrey had gone, Chloe close behind her.

As they were walking down the street, Beca kept checking down the small side roads, just in case Aubrey had decided to go down any of them. As she was looking, she saw a figure in the distance, walking down one of the small side roads.

"Keep looking in that direction. I'll check down here. Call me if you find anything, and I'll do the same." Beca said to Chloe, not really giving her a chance to reply before she began to job down the road.

It didn't take long for Beca to realize that the person walking down the street was actually Aubrey, if the blonde hair wasn't a give away.

"Bree!" She called, still running to catch up.

"Go away, Beca." Aubrey called back, her voice breaking. It was obvious she had been crying.

"Bree, wait!" Beca yelled back, this time making the blonde stop and turn.

"What?" Aubrey spat, the anger evident in her tone as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Beca slowed to a stop, bending over slightly as she tried to catch a breath. After a second, and her breathing had returned to normal, she stood up straight, looking Aubrey in the eye.

"Look, Bree. I'm sorry, I went way over the line." She said, sincerely sorry for what she had said before. "To make it up to you, I won't say anything else about you secretly liking Stacie and I'll-"

"How did you know that?" Aubrey cut her off, her brow raised.

"Well, for one, I can see your toner through those jeans." Beca replied with a grin as she gestured to Aubrey's crotch.

Aubrey couldn't help but crack a smile as she replied, "That's my dick." Both girls let out a little laugh, remembering the time Aubrey thought she had a crush on Jesse, only to later find out Beca preferred her boyfriends to actually be girlfriends.

"Okay, and what else?" Aubrey then asked, only to receive a confused look from Beca.

"Huh?" Beca asked, raising a brow. She wasn't really sure was Aubrey was on about right now.

Aubrey just rolled her eyes. "Before I cut you off. You was going to add something else."

"Oh! Right! Yea. I'll tell you one of my secrets."

Aubrey was silent for a moment, seemingly contemplating what Beca had just said. It would help for her to have something over Beca in the future. So, she nodded. "Okay, I'l listening."

Beca took in a breath, not meeting Aubrey's gaze. "I like Chloe." She mumbled.

Despite the mumbling, Aubrey heard Beca loud and clear, and couldn't help but let out a scoff.

"Please, I already knew that. I want a real secret."

"Fine. Okay. Hmm. Well, I secretly rock out to Taylor Swift when no one is around."

Aubrey burst out in to laughter. Beca was so not a Swiftie.

"Are you being serious?! Oh my god! You like Taylor Swift!"

Beca quickly slapped a hand over Aubrey's mouth. "Shhh. You tell anyone and I will personally end your life."

Aubrey nodded as Beca removed her hand, "Don't worry. I'll keep your secret."

Beca smiled, nodding to herself, "Good. So am I forgiven?"

Aubrey was silent for a moment, but eventually nodded. "I forgive you."

With that, Aubrey wrapped her arms around Beca, knowing that the small girl didn't like hugs. But, Beca didn't complain, she just let it happen. When they broke apart, Beca took out her phone, dialing Chloe.

"I need to tell Chloe I found you." She said, just as Chloe answered the call. "Hey, Chlo. I found Bree. Where are you?" She asked.

"Behind you actually. I couldn't find her, so I decided to come find you on that street you went down." Came Chloe's reply, to which Beca turned around, only to find Chloe was actually walking down the street towards them.

Beca hung up and put her phone back in her pocket as Chloe approached.

"So is everything good then?" Chloe asked the two, who nodded. "Good." She said as she wrapped her arms around both girls.

"Seriously? Why so much hugging?" Beca complained, but still wrapped her arms around the two girls.

After a moment, Chloe let go of Aubrey and Beca, but continued to smile at the two.

"You wanna hear a joke?" Beca said, breaking the silence as she grinned at the two.

"No!" Aubrey said, practically yelling.

Beca rolled her eyes, "It's not a blonde joke. I promise."

Aubrey eyed Beca for a moment, before nodding. "Fine. Go ahead."

Beca turned her attention to Chloe. "Why are the Harry Potter films so unrealistic?" She asked, waiting a second for Chloe to look slightly confused. "A ginger kid has two friends."

Chloe just rolled her eyes, gently hitting Beca's arm. "Seriously Bec, you have a deathwish." she said with a chuckle. She didn't mind ginger jokes as much as Aubrey hated blonde jokes, but she knew Beca was just trying to be a little shit. "I'm still hot," She then added, as she turned to the side, slapping her ass.

Beca just rolled her eyes, "Yea, keep telling yourself that."

The three of them began to walk back down the street, when Beca decided to check the time.

"Jeez, guys. It's almost three am." She said, as she saw the time on her phone.

"Shut up, it's that late already?" Chloe asked, in slight disbelief as she checked her own phone.

"I'm serious. It'll be getting light at around four, so I'm gonna head home." Beca replied.

Before Beca had a chance to turn to walk home, she was being enveloped in another hug from Chloe.

"See you later, Bec." Chloe said, squeezing Beca slightly.

Beca returned the hug, only slightly awkwardly. "See you later, Chlo." She said, but noticed Aubrey making a heart sign with her hands behind Chloe's back. Beca narrowed her eyes as she flipped her off, before Chloe released her.

She waved goodbye before heading home, pulling her hood up with her hands in her pockets.

* * *

It only took her about ten minutes to get back home, since she thought it would have been a longer walk than it already was. She struggled to climb over the gate, but by using the fence to help her get over, it wasn't too hard. She got down on to the chair on the other side, before returning it to it's original place. She let out an involuntary yawn as she climbed back in through the window, closing it behind her. She proceeded to take off her shoes and rush upstairs, only taking off her jeans before she flopped down on to her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This didn't have too much BecaxChloe in it, but I thought it was getting a bit too long to write a lot more in, so I've got some Bechloe stuff for next chapter, since I'm trying to keep these short-ish.**

 **Review, follow, fave, dress up as a ballerina, do whatever the hell you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Rating changed to M, due to sexual content in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Sunday night/Monday morning**

It was currently almost 12AM, and Beca had been wandering around the streets for the better part of half an hour. She was beginning to grow incredibly bored on her own, but didn't want to go back home. Not yet. She let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair, pulling out her phone as she stopped on the sidewalk. Her thumb hovered over Chloe's name for a good minute before she finally decided to call the redhead.

"Beca?" Chloe said through the phone, clearly tired as she let out a yawn.

Beca couldn't hide her excitement when Chloe answered. She had thought she would have been asleep by now. Then, she grew worried that she had woke her ginger friend.

"Were you asleep? Did I wake you?" Beca asked as she began to walk again, not really going in a particular direction, but she knew her feet were taking her towards Chloe's house.

"No. I've been reading, and was gonna go to bed. But it's fine. What's up?" Chloe asked.

Beca let out another sigh as she avoided the question, by asking another question. "Can you come out?"

Chloe was silent for a moment, probably checking that no one was listening as she replied. "You know my parents are back now? Mom is working through the night, but Dad is on early in the morning. And Aubrey has gone home."

"I know." Beca replied, nodding even though Chloe couldn't see it. "I just-" She hesitated for a moment, letting out one more sigh. "It's nothing. It doesn't matter."

"No, I can come. Dad's asleep so can get out of the window in the front room."

At that, Beca smiled. Despite the hesitation in Chloe's voice, she was still going to come out. Just for her.

"Okay, good. Because I may or may not be on your lawn." Beca replied as she noticed that she was indeed stood outside Chloe's house. She heard Chloe laugh down the phone, and knew she was probably rolling her eyes.

"Give me a minute," Chloe whispered. Beca heard the click of a door closing, and guessed Chloe had probably left her bedroom, and was now on the landing. Hence the whispering. Beca removed the phone from her ear, hanging up. Nothing else needed to be said through the phone, so Beca simply moved over to the window of the front room where Chloe would come through any minute now.

Only a moment later, the window opened and Chloe's head popped out of the opening.

"Hey Becs," she greeted in a hushed tone, despite her parents being upstairs and at the other side of the house.

"Come on, hurry up." Beca said, in her best serious voice as she grabbed on to Chloe's arm to help her out of the window.

Once she had both her feet planted firmly on the ground outside the house, she pushed the window closed, only leaving it open a crack so she could get back in later. In silence, the pair headed down the driveway. Neither spoke until they got further down the street, when Chloe dared to hook her arm through Beca's. She knew Beca had boundaries, much unlike herself, but she also knew that something was bugging Beca from the tone of her voice on he phone. So, she wanted to comfort her the best she could.

"Hey, do you think Bree would come out?" Beca asked, rather awkwardly as she knew what Chloe was about to ask her. She wanted to delay it as much as possible.

"She's back home with her parents. She wouldn't dare." Chloe replied, as both girls shared a small and fairly quiet laugh. When the silence returned, Chloe became serious as she turned to Beca. "So, you gonna tell me what's got you in a mood?"

Beca didn't answer at first, but as soon as she looked in to Chloe's eyes, she had no choice. They were so kind and inviting. There was no way Beca could ever keep anything from Chloe. The two had been friends for so long, and although Beca was closed off around most people, Chloe was just so easy to talk to. She understood Beca, and sometimes, it was nice to just be able to talk to someone for once. Stacie and Aubrey were her friends as well, and they were all pretty close, but Beca wouldn't dream of sharing half as much about herself of what Chloe knew with the other two girls.

Beca let out a small sigh as she nodded. "It's Stacie. She's being a real bitch the past day. I don't even know what's wrong with her, it's really pissing me off. Earlier, I was just talking to her, trying to have a normal conversation, and she just started bitching for no reason. And no, it's not like what happened with Bree. I didn't say anything wrong. I literally just asked her how her day was and she flipped. If I knew I'd done something wrong, I could make it right."

Chloe gently unlinked her arm from Beca's, in favor of placing it in the small of her back as they walked. She took to gently rubbing small circles on the brunette's back as she was silent for a second, thinking.

"You know, you're bound to get in some arguments. She's your step sister, it kind of comes with being a family. It's not your fault." Chloe replied. She knew it wouldn't help Beca at all, but she could at least assure her that it wasn't Beca's fault.

"Well yea, I know that. And we've had small spats before, but that's stupid stuff and it doesn't mean anything. We usually get on so well, we're like actual sisters. I mean, not as well as I get on with you, but still. She's never been like this before and I guess it just messed with me a bit."

"Don't worry, Bec. Like I said, it's not your fault. I don't really know how to make it better, because honestly, I don't think there's anything you can do. Something is probably bugging her, and she was angry. She just took her anger out on you, and that's wrong, but I'm sure once she's calmed down and sorted her shit out, she'll come to you and apologize." Chloe said, offering the smaller girl a smile.

Beca nodded, but still sighed. "I just wish she'd feel like she can come to me with her problems. I'm not the best person to talk to, but we're sisters, and it kinda hurts that she doesn't feel comfortable enough to talk to me about it."

"Don't worry Bec. Whenever you need cheering up because you've had an argument, I'll climb outta any window to help."

At that, Beca couldn't help but laugh as she rolled her eyes. "You're so cheesy."

"You love it that's why we're friends." Chloe replied, poking her tongue out.

Beca wasn't too sure why, but her face fell as Chloe said they were friends. "Friends." She echoed, forcing a smile back on to her face.

Chloe noticed Beca's face fall, and actually had no clue why. But, when the obviously fake smile appeared on Beca's face, Chloe decided it was best to move on.

"Okay then. So what do you wanna do? As much as I love walking around the street with you, I'm cold."

Beca just stared at Chloe for a moment before speaking, "You know that neighborhood with all those old people? Near there, a new house is being built. The brick structure is done, but there's like nothing in the house and no windows or anything. We could go check that out?" She asked, taking off her jacket as she was speaking.

Chloe wasn't paying much attention to what Beca was saying, as to what she was doing. A confused look spread across Chloe's face when Beca handed her the jacket, but nonetheless, the redhead took the jacket with a smile and put it on, enjoying the warmth already. She couldn't help but notice the smell of Beca on the jacket, and she smiled to herself, lost in her own world until Beca waved a hand in front of her face. Chloe shook her head as she focused on Beca again.

"Hmm?" She asked, having not listening to what Beca had said.

"Am I so boring that you just don't listen when I speak?" Beca asked in mock hurt as she placed a hand over her heart.

Chloe shook her head with a chuckle, trying to figure out what Beca had actually asked her before. "Oh! The creepy house thing! Yea! Lets go." She said, once she remembered the brunette had said something about a house that was in the process of still being built. Of course Beca would want to go to some dark, mysterious and creepy half built house surrounded by old people.

* * *

Most of the walk there was filled with light banter as the pair joked back and fourth. Conversation was so easy between the two. And even when there was silence, it was in no way awkward.

When they finally got to the house, which should have only been a five minute walk, but took them closer to twenty minutes, Chloe just stared up at the dark building. A five foot high mesh fence surrounded the unfinished house. Chloe was a fair bit taller than the fence, but Beca was about the same height.

"Why do they even need a fence?" Chloe asked, her voice edgy. On the walk here, she had linked her arm back with Beca's, and now, she was currently squeezing the other girls bicep so hard, you'd think her life depended on it.

"To keep out little children who might disturb the ghosts." Beca replied, turning to Chloe with a smirk, knowing she would buy in to it.

"This house is haunted?!" Chloe all but yelled, not caring about the sleeping old people who lived close by. If this house was in fact haunted, there was no way in hell she was gonna go in.

Beca just chuckled softly as she shook her head. "Chlo. I'm kidding. Now. How can I get over this fence?" She asked as she released herself from Chloe's grasp, looking around for something to stand on. She saw that a part of the fence was actually propped up against the stump of a fallen tree. It was probably tall enough to help her get over, so it would work.

Beca left Chloe standing where she was, as she speed walked over to the stump. She grabbed on to the meshing, as she tentatively placed a boot on the stump to make sure it was sturdy enough to climb on. When it didn't move, and seemed to support her full weight, Beca grinned. She was now standing at the top of the stump, so she could actually see over the top of the mesh fence for once. She grabbed on to the top of the fence before hauling herself up to sit on the top, one leg either side of the fence as she used her hands to keep her balance. Despite her petite figure, Beca was actually pretty strong. She couldn't run for shit, but she was strong.

Now, Beca took a breath as she swung her dangling leg over to the other side, trying to dig her boots in to the mesh to keep her on the fence so she didn't fall. However, there really wasn't much to grasp, so Beca's feet slipped down the fence, and caused her to fall from five foot in the air and land straight on her back with a thud. Beca drew in a sharp breath as she rolled on to her side, the pain her her back slowly fading.

Next thing she knew, a pair of converse were blocking her view of the grass in front of her. Beca looked up to find Chloe standing over her.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, worry lacing her tone.

Beca nodded as she quickly stood up, brushing off her jeans to make sure there was no lingering dirt or grass on her.

"You know, you could have just used the gate." Chloe said with a smirk as she pointed to the mesh gate she had used to enter.

Beca turned to where Chloe was pointing, only to find the gate in question. How had she not seen that before? She was probably just trying too hard to show off. Her face flushed in embarrassment, as she let out a slight 'oh' when she turned back to Chloe. The redhead just chuckled at Beca, following her as she entered the house.

Beca took a confident step in to the house, the sound of her boots against the floor echoing around. As the two looked around, they could see that there really was nothing here. Nothing at all. There was no plaster boards on the inside of the house, as it became clear that only be basic brick structure on the outside of the house had been assembled.

"Echo!" Beca suddenly yelled in to the darkness, causing Chloe to jump at the sudden noise, and the eery echo that surrounded them.

"Jesus Christ Beca! Are you trying to kill me?" Chloe snapped as she held a hand over her fast beating heart. Honestly, she was terrified to be in a place like this. She wasn't scared of any monsters or anything. Okay, she was. But something about this place just creeped her out a little. She really wanted to leave, but she could see Beca liked it, so she didn't complain.

"Relax, there's nothing here." Beca said, voice calm as she reached out and took Chloe's hand in hers. In all the years they had known each other, Beca had never voluntarily took Chloe's hand. They hugged a lot, and Beca even initiated some of them, but hand touching was absolutely off limits. So it was no surprise that Chloe just stood there in stunned silence, staring at their joined hands. She wasn't sure what to do, but she enjoyed the feeling of Beca's hand in hers. It was so small, but it fit perfectly with hers. Despite the cold, Beca's hand seemed to be warm, and slightly clammy. Almost as if she was nervous. Which, truth be told, she was.

Beca was just as surprised as Chloe when she reached out for the girl's hand. But, she played it cool, and just looked around the room like she had been doing before. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach, the increase in her heart beat and the warm feeling that holding Chloe's hand in hers gave her. She acted like it was nothing, but inside she was freaking out. She had honestly liked Chloe for a while. And from what Aubrey said the other day, she knew her crush was no secret. She had been debating whether or not to act on it for a while. She had talked to Aubrey after their last late night endeavor, and Aubrey had assured her that Chloe liked her back. But, she couldn't be too sure, since Aubrey said Chloe hadn't actually said anything to her. Or anyone. Surely if Chloe liked her then she would have told her best friend?

As Beca turned to look at Chloe, she saw the look on her face as she stared down at their joined hands. She seemed shocked, that's for sure. And who could blame her? Beca had never done something like this. But, there seemed to be something else there. Beca didn't quite know, but it seemed like happiness.

Chloe could feel Beca staring at her, so she instinctively looked up to meet her gaze. Chloe looked in to steely blue eyes. Eyes that told a story of a closed off girl who just needed a little love. Chloe couldn't help but smile. Even with the heavy eyeliner, Beca's eyes were her favorite part of the small brunette.

When Beca saw Chloe smile, she was sure that she liked her back. She doesn't know how, but it was one of those smiles that Beca had never seen Chloe give anyone. And her eyes. Whenever Chloe looked at Beca, her eyes would just grow bright as if she was really happy that Beca was here and no one else. So, as a spur of the moment sort of thing, Beca decided to confess. They were standing in the middle of an empty, unfinished house but who cares.

"Chlo, when I asked you to come out earlier. It wasn't just because of the argument with Stacie. That did piss me off, and I wanted to chill for a bit, but I could have done that alone, even if it was boring. I wanted to hang out with you, just us for once." Beca said, suddenly growing nervous as she looked down at her feet.

"Oh really? Why's that?" Chloe asked, suddenly gaining her own confidence as Beca's seemed to disappear.

"I dunno." Beca said with a shrug. So much for confessing. 'You're a fucking pussy, Mitchell.' She insulted herself.

Chloe just chuckled at Beca's nervousness. "I think I know why," She said as she took a step closer. They were so close. Their lips almost touching. Beca could feel the hot breath of Chloe on her lips. It wouldn't take much to just lean in and kiss her right there. But, then the redhead stepped back and removed her hand from Beca's. Beca instantly missed the contact, and couldn't help but feel confused. After that intimate moment, Beca was sure they were going to kiss.

Suddenly, Chloe broke out in a sing song voice. "You think I'm gorgeous, you wanna date me. You want to kiss me." She mocked, added a wink as she shook her ass, with her arms raised above her head before lightly tapping it.

Beca just flushed bright red as she looked down at the redhead's butt for a second. When she looked back up at Chloe's face, she just looked taken aback.

"Did you just quote Sandra Bullock from Miss Congeniality?" Beca then asked, with a raised brow. She knew it was one of Chloe's favorite movies, she and Aubrey had forced her to sit through it once, but she hadn't really paid much attention so she was surprised that she knew the line.

In response, Chloe nodded with a slightly seductive smirk. "Yea but it's true. You can't resist this hot ginger," She said as she shook her ass again, giving yet another wink.

Despite Beca turning bright red again, she shook her head with a nervous laugh. "You're mad. I don't even know why I like you." She joked, to which Chloe just rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up and kiss me already." With that, Chloe took a hold of Beca's waist as she pulled her close. She didn't even give Beca a chance to react before she gently placed her lips against the brunette's. It was slow, and passionate and everything Beca imagined it would be. She felt everything the cheesy movies said she would. Fireworks, sparks, bells. Everything. It was amazing and it was perfect.

After a moment, though, Beca pulled away in need of air. She rested her forehead against Chloe's, eyes still closed as she took in a few heavy breaths. When Beca finally opened her eyes, she saw Chloe still had hers closed. But, not even a second later, Chloe's eyes opened to focus on Beca. Both girls were smiling wildly at eachother, but after a moment, Chloe's eyes began to darken. She bit her lip, not really sure whether she should take it a step further.

Beca just grinned in return, it was weird but ironic to see Chloe a little unsure. She was usually confident and out there, so it was different to see her unsure. But, it was also hot. Beca cast a glance down at Chloe's lips, involuntarily moaning at the way the redhead bit her lip. Yep. Definitely hot.

Without waiting another moment, Beca crashed her lips against Chloe's once more. Chloe wasn't expecting it, so she had no chance in stopping the moan that escaped her lips as Beca gently tugged it. In return, Beca couldn't help but smirk. The kiss was still full of passion, but it quickly turned heated.

Chloe still had her hands on Beca's hips, while Beca's had found their way in to the back pockets of Chloe's jeans so they were cupping her butt. Using their position to her advantage, Chloe pushed Beca back until her back hit the wall. Their lips separated, but only for a moment as Chloe crashed them back together.

Beca's hands retreated from Chloe's pockets and made their way under her shirt. She ran her fingers over her smooth back, eventually bringing them round to her stomach. Chloe shivered a little at the touch, but she couldn't help the crazy feeling. Beca touching her like that. Jeez, she could take her right there.

Acting on instinct, Chloe's hands slid down from Beca's waist to land on the hem of her jeans. Her thumbs slid in to the pants, resting on Beca's underwear underneath. At this new contact, Beca immediately removed her hands from under Chloe's shirt as she pulled back from the kiss. Chloe got the message. Beca wasn't ready to be 'intimate' just yet. And it was perfectly fine. Chloe removed her hands from their place on Beca's pants.

Chloe offered Beca a warm smile, gently reaching up to tuck a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry. We don't have to do anything you don't want to." Chloe said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Beca's head.

Beca couldn't help but smile at the kind gesture. "It's not that. I just wasn't expecting it." She replied, also reaching up to tuck Chloe's hair behind her ear. She then leaned closer, on her tip toes to be able to reach, she whispered in to Chloe's ear. "I want you." Her voice was full of lust and want. And it was driving Chloe crazy.

As soon as Beca moved back, Chloe pressed their lips together once more. Beca's hands found their way back in to Chloe's shirt as she flipped their positions, so Chloe was backed against the wall. Chloe had to admit, Beca was hot when she took control.

Beca's hand soon found Chloe's bra clad breast. She gave it a gentle squeeze, causing Chloe to let out a moan in to the kiss. So damn hot. Beca removed her hand from under Chloe's shirt, only to break the kiss in order to quickly pull the shirt over her head and toss it somewhere to the side. Beca immediately reached around to undo Chloe's black bra, also discarding it to the side. The short brunette took a moment to admire the redhead's chest, her breath catching in her throat at the sight. When she looked back at Chloe's face, she was overcome with lust.

Soon enough, both girls had discarded their clothes, leaving them laying on the cold ground, completely naked. Beca hovered above Chloe, a hand planted firmly on her breast. She lowered her mouth down to the other, taking her nipple in her mouth and gently sucking. She smirked at the pleased moan Chloe let out, listening as the sweet sound echoed around the empty room. Beca flicked out her tongue, earning another moan. She did this for a few moments longer before gradually moving down Chloe's body. She placed a trail of kisses down her body, until she reached her center.

Momentarily, Beca glanced up at Chloe. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, her breath ghosting over Chloe's skin. All Chloe could do was nod, but it was enough for Beca.

She ran her tongue through the redhead's wet folds, elicting yet another moan from Chloe.

"Oh god, Beca." Chloe moaned as she slapped her hands on to the cold ground, digging her nails in to the cement.

Beca paid special attention to her clit, gently flicking it with her tongue. Every so often, she would gently nip the sensitive nub. In response, Chloe would let out a sharp gasp and buck her hips.

"Becs.. Please.. I need you.." Chloe groaned, barely managing to speak. She was panting heavily, her breathing uneven. She needed Beca inside her. She couldn't wait any longer.

Beca smirked, teasing the redhead just a little more as she circled around her entrance with her tongue. She raised her hand, replacing her tongue with a single finger. She slowly pushed it inside of Chloe, gently pumping in and out. She was greeted by a particularly loud moan as Chloe bucked her hips, now moving her hands to the back of Beca's head. She tangled her fingers in the curls of Beca's hair, her nails digging in to her scalp. Honestly, it just turned Beca on even more. As she gently worked at Chloe with her finger, her tongue went straight back to Chloe's clit, once again flicking and sucking.

"More.." Chloe moaned, needed more of Beca inside of her.

Beca wasted no time in adding a second finger, much to Chloe's delight. Beca began to pump faster, curling her fingers inside of the redhead. Each thrust elicted another moan from Chloe, her breathing uneven as she enjoyed the feelings Beca was giving her. With no warning, Beca quickly added a third finger.

"Oh my god! Beca!" Chloe screamed, arching her back. "I'm so close!"

With a final thrust on Beca's part, and another flick of her tongue, Beca felt Chloe's walls tighten around her as her orgasm took over.

"Fuck! Beca!" Chloe screamed, as Beca helped her ride out her orgasm.

As she began to come down from her high, Chloe's breathing slowed, noticeably evening out. Beca removed her fingers from inside Chloe, bringing them up to her lips and sucking each of them seductively. She then made her way back up Chloe's body, planting a firm kiss on Chloe's lips. After a few minutes, when they finally broke apart, Chloe smiled.

"That was amazing," She complimented, tucking a strand of Beca's sweaty hair behind her ear.

Beca smiled as she lay on the floor beside her, resting her head in the crook of her neck. "Are you tired?" She then asked after a short silence.

Chloe shook her head, "No," She replied as she quickly rolled so she was on top of Beca. "It's you're turn," She then added, her eyes turning a few shades darker.

The rest of the night was spent much like that. After two more rounds, both girls had grown too tired to do much else. So, both had collapsed in a sweaty, sticky heap on the ground. Both panting heavily.

Despite the tiredness, neither could fall asleep. So, for the better part of an hour, Beca had been laying with her head on Chloe's chest, just staring up at the ceiling as Chloe ran a hand through soft brown hair.

"Bec.." Chloe spoke, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Beca answered, turning so she was looking up at Chloe's face.

"It's getting light." Chloe pointed out, gesturing with her free hand to the window hole, where light was streaming through.

"So?" Beca asked, not sure why it was significant.

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle softly before stopping her actions with Beca's hair, in favor of sitting up. This also caused Beca to sit. She turned so that she was facing Chloe, now very aware that both of them were still very naked as her eyes roamed Chloe's beautifully toned body.

"My dad will be up for work soon. And mom will be back just before then. Which means, we need to leave. Like now." Chloe explained, offering a sympathetic smile when she saw Beca's face fall. But soon after, it was replaced by a smirk.

"Maybe we could fit in one more round before we have to leave?" She suggested, causing Chloe to laugh and gently smack Beca's arm.

"Maybe another time," the redhead replied with a flirty wink.

Chloe then proceeded to stand up, leaving Beca sat on the floor gawking at her while she picked up her discarded clothes and quickly got dressed.

"Are you gonna get dressed or just sit there staring?" Chloe called over her back, causing Beca to jump out of her thoughts.

Beca mumbled something inaudible as she quickly rose to her feet, picking up her own clothes as she quickly got dressed.

* * *

The walk back to Chloe's was silent, but it was spent with the two girls walking comfortably side by side. Beca was on Chloe's left and had her right arm wrapped around Chloe's waist, joining on to Chloe's right hand, while Beca's left arm was across her own body, joining on to Chloe's left hand by their thighs.

Once they reached Chloe's house, neither wanted to say goodbye. So, they just stood there, Beca resting her head on Chloe's shoulder. Eventually, Chloe let out a long sigh as she untangled herself from Beca, to the brunette's displeasure.

"This afternoon, mom is going out with her friends. And dad will be at work still. Come over?" Chloe asked, eyes bright and hopeful.

Beca smiled as she placed a chaste kiss to Chloe's lips, offering her a nod. "I'll try," She replied, barely above a whisper.

At that, Chloe grinned and nodded. She turned and walked across her lawn to the window she had left slightly ajar. Beca watched as Chloe climbed through the window, turned to wave goodbye then closed the window. Even after Chloe had gone, Beca stood staring for a good five minutes before she finally turned and headed home.

* * *

Once Beca was finally home, and managed to get back in to the house, she headed straight upstairs, a rather large smile plastered on her face. However, that soon dropped when she saw Stacie standing on the landing with her arms crossed.

"Where have you been?" The taller brunette demanded.

Beca just rolled her eyes as she too crossed her arms across her chest. "Don't ruin my good mood," She shot back, sending a glare at the girl.

Stacie let out a sigh as her arms dropped to her sides. "I'm sorry, Bec. I know I've been really bitchy with you. It's just.. Jesse. He broke up with me."

At that, Beca's face softened as she stepped forwards, placing a comforting hand on Stacie's arm. "Wow, Stace. I'm sorry."

Stacie just shook her head as she looked up to meet Beca's eye, "No, it's fine. Honestly. I'm kind of happy it's over, and I know I shouldn't be because he was a really great guy and I didn't deserve him. It made me angry to be glad it was over, so I was taking it out on you. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Beca said with a soft smile.

Stacie opened her arms for a hug, but Beca shook her head with a smirk. "I don't hug," She said making Stacie roll her eyes.

"Were you happy with him?" Beca asked out of the blue, catching Stacie off guard.

"Umm.. He was a great guy, and I should have been happy with him. But.." Stacie began to trail off.

"You like someone else?" Beca finished, but put it more of a statement than a question.

A look of confusion spread over Stacie's face, "How did you know?" She asked.

Beca just shrugged with a smirk, "Just a lucky guess. Do I get to know who it is?"

"Umm.." Stacie bit her lip, contemplating whether or not to tell. "Aubrey." She finished, voice barely above a whisper but Beca heard her loud and clear.

"I knew it!" Beca exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air as if she had just won something.

Stacie rolled her eyes as she let out a slight sigh. "But I don't get to spend much time with her, you know? Just us. So I can get to know her better."

At that Beca nodded sympathetically, but wasn't really sure what to say. The two stood in silence for a moment, and just as Beca was about to head in to her room, Stacie stopped her.

"Anyway, what have you been doing then? You look like you just had sex." She joked with a laugh.

Beca froze, eyes growing wide as she turned to Stacie with a 'deer in headlights' look.

"Oh my god!" Stacie squealed, but quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, remembering their parents were sleeping. "You had sex! Who with?" She questioned in an excited voice.

"Can we not talk about this? Move so I can get in my room."

"I'm not moving until you tell me who." Stacie replied defiantly as she once again crossed her arms over her chest.

A moment of silence passed between the two, before Beca took a deep breath as she answered. "Chloe." Another moment of silence before Stacie's eyes lit up as she seemed to register what Stacie had said.

"No frickin way. I knew there was something going on with you two."

Beca rolled her eyes, "I don't think anything is going on yet. We just had sex once. That might me it."

At this, Stacie began to frantically shake her head. "This was not just a one time thing, that chick totally digs you."

"Yea, well, I'm meeting her later, so we'll probably end up talking about it then."

"You sure you'll be doing much talking?" Stacie asked with a laugh and a suggestive wink.

Beca didn't answer, instead choosing to roll her eyes and push past the taller girl, heading in to her room. She flopped down on to her bed, rolling so she was staring at the ceiling. She lay there for quite a while, replaying the night's events. There was no way she would be able to sleep, she thought to herself as a small smile made it's way on to her face.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This is the longest chapter yet, and that's because I didn't originally write the sex scene, but then I got bored so I stuck it in. When I realized how long this wa, I tried to split it, to around the length of the other chapters, but there isn't really a place to split it without making the first or second part incredibly short. And I'd have just uploaded them together anyway.**

 **Review, fave, follow and eat a pop tart.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spoilers for OITNB season 3.**

* * *

 **Monday afternoon**

Beca had been sat in the back yard, on the porch, for the past three hours, just scrolling through her Instagram. She had not slept when she got back home, and after a few hours, she had just got up and headed downstairs. Her dad was awake, and in the living room watching TV. Beca had sat on the sofa for a while, watching whatever crap he was watching, but then Sheila got up and joined them. She had stayed for only a short time before she'd had enough of the woman and got up to leave. So, she had been sitting alone in the back yard since.

Her face lit up, as she smiled down at her phone when she received a text from Chloe. Instagram forgotten, she quickly pulled up the text to read it.

 _'Are you up?'_

Beca rolled her eyes, but responded straight away.

 _'Have been since like 7. What's up?'_

Soon enough, another text came through.

 _'Can you come over then?'_

Beca thought for a moment, before standing up off the deck chair. She headed in to the house, straight for the living room, with her phone still in her hands.

"Chloe is helping me study for when we go back to school. Can I go over now?" She asked the two adults in the room, not really caring that it was a huge lie.

"Could Stacie not help you?" Sheila asked, turning to Beca.

Beca quickly shook her head. "No. She's busy. Already asked her." She replied. Hopefully Stacie would catch on and cover for her.

"Oh. Okay. Be back in time for dinner." Sheila replied, offering Beca a small smile.

Beca didn't say anything else, just texted Chloe to tell her she was on her way before pulling on a jacket and heading out the door.

Once she got to Chloe's, Beca didn't even bother to knock before trying to door. It was unlocked, so she walked straight in, kicking off her shoes in the hallway.

"Chlo?" She calls in to the house, as she takes off her jacket and hooks it on to one of the spare pegs on the wall.

"In here!" Chloe calls back from the front room.

Beca heads in to the room, smiling as she took a seat next to Chloe on the sofa. Instantly, Chloe brought her legs up on to the sofa as she lay curled in to Beca's side, her head resting on her shoulder. At that, Beca couldn't help but smile as she ran a hand through Chloe's soft hair. When Beca looked up at the TV, she didn't even need to what was on. Ruby Rose dressed in brown prison overalls, sat by a sowing machine, dead give away. Chloe was watching the third season of Orange is the New Black. Beca would be lying if she said she hadn't already seen them all. Twice.

"Alex or Stella?" Beca asked, still stroking Chloe's hair.

There seemed to be a moment of silence as Chloe thought about her answer. "Alex." She then replied.

Beca shook her head, "Definitely Stella."

"Really? But she's such a bitch. She steals the money off Piper when she finds out she's getting out. Not something a good girlfriend would do." Chloe argued, not moving from her position against Beca's side.

"Yea, but still. Alex was the reason Piper got put in prison anyway. She wrecked her relationship with Larry. And she was being way too over dramatic when she got sent back to prison, with the whole 'Kubra is gonna kill me' shit. No wonder Piper ended up kissing Stella instead." Beca defended with a slight smirk.

There was a moment of silence, and Beca took it that she had won. "Alex had a reason to name Piper. They'd been split for ten years, and she was pissed at her for leaving. They ended up making up anyway. And at the end of this season, there's that new guard person that does something, that we don't know yet. So her dramatics were for good cause. But, Stella knew Piper was involved with Alex at the time, and she was still flirting. It's her fault the relationship ended. Piper and Alex were so good."

"But Ruby Rose is so hot." Beca said as a last resort, but knew there was no way she was winning this now.

She heard Chloe laugh. "I'm hotter." Chloe said confidently, then laughed once more.

Beca couldn't help joining in. The two laughed for a solid minute before it eventually died down and became silent again.

"I agree," Beca said, barely above a whisper before they were engulfed in a comfortable silence once more.

"Did you speak to Stacie when you got home?" Chloe asked, now moving so she was sat up beside Beca. She turned to look at the girl, offering her a warm smile in case things had gone sour again.

Beca nodded as she turned to face Chloe as well. "She told me Jesse broke up with her."

"What? They seemed fine."

"I know. But get this," Beca said in a hushed tone as she instinctively looked around to make sure they were alone before continuing. "A couple weeks back, while he was waiting for Stacie to get ready for their date, we were sat on the couch. He told me that he he was worried he might end up loosing her before he thought Aubrey might have a crush on her. Which, we all know she does. I know she's probably told you and she confirmed it the other night, after we got in that fight. Now, last night, I got Stacie to actually admit she likes Aubrey. But she doesn't think they spend enough time together to get to know each other properly."

Chloe looked at Beca with wide eyes, "Oh my god! We have to get them together!" Chloe gushed, full of excitement.

Beca just rolled her eyes. "Can we leave it? I don't want to get involved any more. It's really none of our business. Hence why I didn't say anything to Stacie about what Jesse told me."

Chloe held up her hand to silence her. "We have to come up with a plan to get them together." She said, well, more like thinking aloud. There was a moment of silence before Chloe jumped up and clapped her hands together. "Oh! You can text Stacie to meet you at her old house. She still has the keys, right?" Beca nodded. "Good. But don't go. You're staying here with me. I'll tell Aubrey I'm already there and I'll get her to go there. Then it'll just be Aubrey and Stacie, they'll be waiting for us, but we won't show up, so they have time alone to talk."

Beca let out a sigh, shaking her head, but still smiling at Chloe's antics. "You think that'll work?" Chloe nodded eagerly. "Okay. Fine."

Beca pulled out her phone and quickly text Stacie. She knew the girl would be able to leave no problem, considering Sheila had been watching the work she had been doing in prep for the next school year, so Stacie was actually aloud out of the house to meet friends. While Beca had to make excuses since there was no way in hell she was gonna do any school work through the holidays.

"Okay done." Beca said after a minute, looking back up at Chloe.

"Me too." Chloe replied with a bright smile.

Beca settled back on the couch, lifting her legs up to rest on Chloe's lap, only to have them knocks back to the ground so that Chloe could lay back with her head on Beca's lap. Beca rolled her eyes, but made no complaint about their new position.

"Chlo." Beca said, looking down at Chloe, pulling the redhead out of her thoughts.

"Yea?"

"What if Aubrey and Stacie are mad at us for setting them up?"

Chloe shrugged, "They won't be. They're totally in to each other. If anything, they'll be thanking us."

Beca didn't say anything else. She wanted to lean down and kiss Chloe, but she knew they still needed to talk about last night. She hoped it wasn't just a one time thing. The thought made her feel sick.

"What's on your mind?" Chloe asked, looking up at Beca as she raised a hand to cup her cheek. She offered her a small, yet warm and inviting smile which Beca just had to return.

"Was last night just a one time thing?" Beca suddenly asked, nervousness flashing in her eyes. She bit her lip anxiously.

"Do you want it to be a one time thing?" Chloe answered with a question, and Beca could see she saw the name nervousness and anxiety in the redheads gorgeous blue eyes.

The short brunette shook her head. "No." She replied simply.

"I knew it. You want to date me, you think I'm gorgeous. You want to kiss me." Chloe sang as she did her best to shake like she had the night before while laying down, head in Beca's lap.

"Shut up." Beca silenced Chloe as she leaned down, pressing her lips to Chloe's. The kiss was very much filled with all the passion from the night before, but they kept it calm. After a minute or so, when air was needed, Beca broke away from Chloe, but still lingered above her. Her lips were on fire from the kiss. She'd never get used to the feeling of having Chloe's lips against hers.

"You're so weird." Chloe said, scrunching her face up jokingly.

"Shut up, you love it." Beca said all too seriously, keeping a straight face for a split second before she burst in to laughter at the same time as Chloe.

"So." Chloe said as she calmed her own laughter, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"So." Beca replied in a mocking manner, causing Chloe to roll her eyes at the brunette.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Chloe asked, a hopeful glint in her eye.

"Hmm.." Beca said thoughtfully for a moment. "I dunno.. I mean, you are an Alex girl." She let out a playful huff, causing Chloe to roll her eyes but still smile up at Beca. "Okay. I'll be your girlfriend." She finally answered, sealing the deal with a chaste kiss.

"On one condition." Beca started, a serious look now on her face. "I can take you out on a date on Friday."

Chloe nodded, "Deal." She then wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, pulling her down for another long, heated kiss.

* * *

 **Monday evening**

Beca had been back home for roughly half an hour. She was sat in the front room watching football absentmindedly with her dad. Sheila was in the kitchen cooking dinner, which should be ready for when Stacie got home soon. Honestly, Beca was quite anxious to find out if everything had gone well. Or if Stacie would be mad at her for setting her up.

Beca's attention turned to the door when she heard her name being called. At first, she thought it was Stacie, but her face fell when she saw Sheila standing in the doorway. The woman motioned for Beca to follow her. Beca let out a huff, but got up and followed Sheila in to the kitchen anyway.

"So you want to tell me what's going on with you and Chloe?" Sheila deadpanned as she leaned against the counter.

"Umm.. I- She- What?" Beca stuttered, slightly confused. She had no idea what was going on.

"I heard you and Stacie talking last night. When you came home. At 5Am. Your father was asleep, but I wasn't. So, I heard everything. And Stacie will be getting this same talk about Aubrey. So, what's going on with you and Chloe? I hope your not sleeping around, Beca. You're better than that." Sheila explained, her face softening. This might be the first girl talk she had ever been able to have with the young girl, and she was a little excited to maybe bond with her.

"No, no. I'm not.. sleeping around." Beca said a little awkwardly. "Chloe's my girlfriend." She had to smile at that. It felt good to say. Girlfriend. Chloe was her girlfriend. It felt amazing.

Beca didn't notice her father come in to the room to listen to their conversation. But, she did feel his hand on her shoulder. She was a little startled as she turned around quickly, her eyes widening.

"I'm glad. You should invite her for dinner some time." Warren said, a happy smile on his face. Beca smiled thankfully up at her father, nodding.

"And tell Stacie to invite Aubrey over some time, too." Sheila added, before turning to finish cooking dinner.

"Aubrey?" Warren asked, slightly confused. He had not caught the first part of the conversation, so he was not aware of the significance of the blonde girl.

"I'll explain later, dear." Sheila called over her shoulder. Warren nodded in response.

Beca took a seat at the kitchen island, watching Sheila cook for a moment as her father left the room again.

"I have a date on Friday." She said, hoping that the woman would agree to let her take Chloe out. Even though she would do it anyway.

"Okay." Sheila replied simply, not turning around.

Beca raised a brow, slightly confused as to why she didn't protest. "Okay? So I can go?" She questioned, just to make sure.

Sheila nodded before turning around with a sigh. "I know I've been a little too hard on you. it's not fair to make you and Stacie work constantly through the holidays. So you can have fun, go out, as long as your back for a reasonable time." She said, pointing a finger at Beca. "I don't want you sneaking it at 5 Am anymore. And when school does start back up, you have to at least try."

Beca just nodded eagerly. "Okay. I will. Promise. Beca's honor." She said, placing one hand over her heart as she held the other one up, as if she was taking an oath.

Sheila chuckled at the young girl before turning back around. Beca smiled to herself as she turned to leave to kitchen. As she was leaving, she heart the front door open, and then close a second later. As she headed towards the sound, she saw Stacie taking off her shoes and jacket with a large smile on her face. When the taller girl saw Beca, she tried to act angry but couldn't help the smile.

"How come you didn't meet me? And why did Chloe tell Aubrey the same?" She asked.

Beca grinned at her step sister, walking a little closer. "That smile tells me you already know. So tell me what happened. Everything." She said, then added as an afterthought, "Except any sex details. I don't want to know if you guys did the dirty."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "I got there after Aubrey. She was waiting outside and didn't really know why she was there. She told me she was waiting for Chloe, who had apparently told her she was already there. She figured she had just gone somewhere and was coming back, so she waited. I told her I was waiting for you, and you're usually late anyway, so I let us in and we just sat on that sofa that's still there. It was a bit awkward at first, so I just started to talk about Jesse. I told her he broke up with me, you know, just to make conversation. She was really supportive, and after that we just started talking about everything. Music, school, parents, you, Chlo. It just felt so easy to talk to her. I don't know when, but during our conversation, I decided to tell her I liked her. I started rambling, and suddenly she kissed me. Can you believe it? She kissed me. I knew I liked her, but I didn't think anything would come from it, you know? I didn't think she might like me back. Well, until she kissed me. I knew there was something there, and I wanted to see where it took us. It was just so magical. I asked her out on a date. She said yes." Stacie explained, the pure joy and happiness evident in her eyes. Beca was truly happy for the brunette, glad things had worked out okay. "And then we had sex." And then Stacie ruins it.

"Gross." Beca grumbled. "Are you sure your ready for it? I wasn't too sure, but it was Chloe's idea, so.."

"I didn't think I was, but I know I am now. Aubrey just made me feel things Jesse never had, and now I know why I was so happy when he broke up with me." Stacie replied, still smiling brightly. After a moment, she turned the attention to Beca. "So, is it official between you and Chloe?"

It was Beca's turn to smile wildly as she nodded. "Yep. We have a date on Friday." She replied, letting out a happy sigh. Then her face turned serious as she looked back to Stacie. "Oh, and dad and Sheila know about Chloe. Sheila knows about Aubrey too. She heard us talking last night. She's explaining it all to dad, so he knows as well. We have to invite them both over for dinner one night."

Stacie raised a brow at Beca, she didn't might her mom or Beca's dad knowing about her relationships, but something else confused her. "Sheila? Not the step monster?"

Beca shrugged. "She's alright I guess."

Stacie smiled, happy that Beca was finally beginning to accept her mother. Neither girls knew of the two adults standing by the doorway of the living room, listening to the conversation between the two teens with large smiles of their own.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, that's everything. I said it wouldn't be too long. This was supposed to be two chapters, but I decided to stick them together. I may or may not write the dates. If I do, it'll probably be a one shot split in to the two dates. But, for now, I'm actually working on something else.**

 **Review, fave, follow, stalk Anna Kendrick.**


End file.
